


Captcha

by AlastorGrim



Series: My Bluetooth Headphones Are Fucking Broken [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, BAMF Michael, Dirty Talk, Existential Crisis, Floppy Disk, In A Dramatic Angsty Teen Way, Jeremy Finds Out, MICHAEL MAKES A FUCKING ENTRANCE, Mentions of dubious consent, Michael Kinda Wants To Die, Multi, Reaction, Realizing Feels, The Squip Is Always An Asshole, the squip is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Jeremy finds a picture in his phone that wasn't there before, and the Squip learns that Michael isn't as much of a schmuck as he would have liked to believe.





	Captcha

**Author's Note:**

> Did I already post this once? Yes. Did it get deleted? Yes. So is it here now? Also yes. Is it any different? No. No it is not. So you didn't improve it? ...No. It's just here now. Hopefully this one's in it for the long run!
> 
> Back by popular demand: Jeremy's reaction to finding out/witnessing what happened in the janitor's closet, with a bit more Floppy Disk/Bluetooth Headphones/Broken Headphones thrown in.

Jeremy had no idea how he'd gotten to this point, honestly. One minute Michael was standing over him with an infuriated yet triumphant look on his face, then everything had gone black and he'd opened his eyes in math class feeling distinctly more tired than usual. He'd tried to ask the Squip what happened, but he was being suspiciously tight lipped on the matter.

He decided to leave it alone, and went about his day like he normally would. Jeremy didn't see Michael again for the rest of the day, and when the Squip announced that the optic nerve blocking was back on, he didn't expect to see him at all afterwards.

So about a week later, when Jeremy ventured into the photos saved in his laptop to look for something, he was definitely _not_ expecting to see a picture of Michael. Not only that, but a picture of Michael that looked very compromising. He turned red and shrieked.

"Where did that come from!?"

The Squip turned around and blinked at the screen. He tipped his head. "I forgot I saved that. I apologize, it wasn't supposed to end up in your public folder."

"What the hell does that mean? _You_ took this? When!" Jeremy demanded as he tried not to stare at the picture.

It was dim, but you could clearly see Michael sitting sprawled on the floor with his glasses crooked on his flushed face. His hair was a mess, as if it had been pulled and tugged every which way, and he wasn't wearing anything but his hoodie, which hung off one arm and was hastily pulled over his lap. There were hickies all over his neck and his chest and finger shaped bruises pressed into the part of his hips that were visible that crested over the hoodie down to thick thighs that were slick with various liquids that Jeremy didn't want to think about. His eyes were wide and dilated, and his lips looked red and swollen. He looked terrified and...hot.

"I think it's pretty obvious when I took it." The Squip murmured from beside him.

Jeremy jumped and whirled. "What--" He paled and spluttered. "The janitor's closet? What did you do?"

"What I had to." The Squip replied flippantly.

Furious cyan eyes met indifferent blue. Jeremy pointed a shaking finger at the monitor. "I didn't tell you that you could do that. You had no right! _Look_ at him! And you made me--!" Jeremy turned green and put a hand to his mouth. "Oh _God_."

The Squip rolled his eyes. "You told me to get rid of him. And stop looking at me like that, he consented. He practically begged for it, Jeremy, so why deny him what he wants when it gets him out of your way?"

"Show me." Jeremy said shakily. "If you could take a picture then you can show me what you did."

The supercomputer paused. An almost amused expression came over his face. "Are you sure you  
really want to know?"

 _No_.

"Yes. Show me." He demanded, barely refraining from stomping his foot like a toddler.

There was a pause. Silence stretched uncomfortably in the room for a moment, before the Squip gave a small, smug smile.

"Very well." The glitching man conceded, before turning and waving a hand at the laptop.

It went staticky and buzzed loudly for a moment, then there was a play screen up with a thumbnail  
of Michael's pissed off face. Jeremy glanced at the Squip, who nodded at it. He went over and sat  
back down. He hesitated, then shook his head and clicked the play button.

It was odd, hearing his own voice and seeing from what should've been his eyes.

 

_"Oh I can see you, and you're in my way. What kind of freak traps someone in a janitor's closet?"_

Michael's face fell for a moment, before he was back to scowling.

_"I was just talking to Jeremy. Where'd he go?"_

_"I'm right here, you—"_

_"No, you're not Jeremy. Jeremy fidgets with his jacket sleeves when he talks, and when he's as nervous as he was five seconds ago, he stutters like you wouldn't believe. But of course you already know all of that. You're in his head, aren't you?"_

 

Damn. Michael really knew him that well? Jeremy bit his lip and looked down away from Michael's fiery eyes, even if he couldn't really see him and this already happened.

 

_"Wow, I never realized how much of a stalker you are. That creeps shirt really did suit you."_

_"No, that's just what happens after **twelve years** of friendship, you asshole!"_

 

Jeremy winced. There was a moment of tense silence in the video where Jeremy could feel his hearbeat in his stomach.

 

_"Fine. I'm not Jeremy. I'm fixing a few glitches and he couldn't stomach seeing you. Are you happy, Michael? To know that seeing you makes him physically sick?"_

_"That's not the point, you glorified microwave! Quit trying to insult me just to get me of track here! I just want my best friend back!"_

_"...Do you? Is that **really** all you want, Michael?"_

Michael went suddenly pale, and he shrunk back a bit.

_"What're you talking about?"_

_"You're not going to give up on him, are you? Not without something in return at least."_

_"I'm not giving up on him at all!"_

And like that, Michael's earlier fire was back and Jeremy felt almost relieved. Jeremy's stomach dropped when the picture suddenly blurred and Michael's face was suddenly much closer. He looked startled and the hard look in his eyes wavered.

_"Are you sure you can't be **persuaded**?"_

_"W-What're you...?"_

_"Poor Michael. Jeremy's gone and left you all alone, hasn't he? So insensitive of him. But then again, he's always been a bit **blind** , has he not?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"How long have you been concealing your feelings for him, Michael? How long has he left you longing for forbidden closeness? How long have you loved him, Mikey?"_

 

Jeremy went pale at the same time Michael did. Michael loved him? Since when? And why had he never told him?

 

Michael looked like someone had just hit him across the face. Watery chocolate orbs stared up at the screen, lips trembled, but he didn't say anything.

_"Are you going to answer me?"_

_"...Four years. It's been four years."_

_"Poor thing. He's kept you waiting for so long. How cruel of him."_

Michael turned his head away from the screen and shut his eyes tight.

_"I..."_

_"He led you on with friendship for so many years, only to turn on you and leave you behind. He didn't even spare you a second thought once he had a way up, did he? He left you here to continue to be bullied and harassed. He left you friendless. A **loser**. You're like a dying man looking for an oasis. Your oasis has always been Jeremy though, hasn't it? He was all you had. All you wanted."_

The perspective jolted and Michael's face flooded scarlet and he glanced down where their hips should have been before looking back up with wet, wild eyes.

_"Is this what you want, Michael?"_

A tear slipped down his face and Jeremy watched as his own lips kissed it away.

_"He can't give you what you want, Michael. He can't give you the love you deserve. But I can give you **this**. I can give you what you want. Don't want to have this, at least once? Haven't you thought 'just once'? Just once, don't you want him to love you?"_

 

Jeremy went suddenly pale. He had known where this was going when he asked to see it, but he was starting to regret asking. He didn't want to see this, he didn't want to watch himself force Michael to--

 

_"Well?"_

_"I...Jer...Yes."_

 

What? Jeremy stared at the screen with wide eyes. Michael looked ashamed, but he also looked...well, he looked tired. There were dark circles underneath his lashes and desperation in his eyes.

"I told you he was begging for it." The Squip murmured with a smirk.

Jeremy shot him a withering look that would've sent a lesser man scurrying away with his tail between his legs. As it was, the Squip just nodded back at the screen.

 

_"--an interesting specimen, Michael. You're so hardheaded and stubborn, but then I find that I can  
just touch you and you crumble..."_

_"Ah!"_

_"It's **fascinating**."_

At some point Michael had been hefted up and pinned against the door. His face was streaked with tears but he looked like he was scrambling for touch, something sidling the line between amoan and a sob escaping his throat.

 

From there it spiraled down. The next few minutes were filled with the Squip's hisses and taunts, Michael's moans and hiccups, and more of Michael than Jeremy had ever thought he'd see in this context. He was blushing almost as much as Michael was at this point, and he shifted uncomfortably. Because Michael had always been the more conventionally attractive of the two, Jeremy could admit that, but he'd never thought of Michael like this. And now that his initial fear of _that_ had receded after Michael's simultaneously enthusiastic and defeated consent, and he had a front row seat to what Michael looked like lost in sensation, he was oddly...aroused.

Which was bad, Jeremy, sick, sick, _sick_ , because look at him! Michael was obviously in distress, Jeremy, and you're sitting here getting off on it like that's not your best friend on the screen and he's not crying so hard his glasses are fogging up.

But Michael seemed more upset over the Squip's words than any action or touch. Jeremy didn't blame him; the supercomputer could be downright brutal, but Michael responded to the touches with an almost instinctive energy. The sounds falling from his lips were positively _obscene_.

The screen shifted to look down from Michael chest to his now bare lower half as he was hefted back up to the door.

Jeremy watched his own fingers trail the insides of Michael's thighs with a deep blush and skate  
over the old scars there. He'd almost expected to see new ones, and while he was relieved there weren't any, it had never occured to Jeremy that ditching Michael might drive him back to reaching for his razors.

 

Michael jerked and let out another unholy sound as those fingers--Jeremy's fingers, good God--dug into the meat of his thighs.

_"So your thighs are sensitive? Is that why you sliced them to shreds?"_

 

Jeremy choked at that, face pale and whatever stirrings below his belt flagging abruptly. He whipped his head around to stare at the indifferent Squip with wide eyes.

"I can't believe you said that to him." Jeremy hissed.

"It gets worse," The Squip drawled with a lazy grin. He was enjoying this. "Watch."

 

_"I wonder how much of you I'm getting to see that Jeremy will never get to. How many places on your body will you remember as mine and not his?"_

_"S-Stop. Stop it."_

_"Do you really want me to?"_

Michael distraught face change to one of pleasant bewilderment, then to one of shuddering bliss.

 

And Jeremy's earlier stirrings were back. Oh my God, he really didn't need an erection right now--

"Jesus Christ," Jeremy breathed as Michael let out a noise that Jeremy had only heard out of expensive porn videos. The teen folded his hands over his lap to conceal his boner, mortified at himself.

 

Michael was babbling while the Squip talked over him.

_"There, right there, fuck--"_

_"But there is something incredibly enticing about seeing you like this. Seeing you, the biggest thorn in my side since I've activated in Jeremy's mind, utterly **debauched** in front of me. It's almost intoxicating."_

_"Just...Just fucking..."_

_"Patience is a virtue, Michael."_

Michael became a little more coherent for a few moments, eyes narrowed once more. He had stopped crying at some point, but his cheeks were still tracked with salt.

_"I don't think that by the end of this I'll have much virture left. Not if you have anything to say about it, you manipulative asshole."_

 

Jeremy couldn't help but snort at that, then quickly covered his mouth. Now wasn't the time.

He blinked and tuned back in when Michael shifted suddenly and little white spots flashed over the screen, the same ones that Jeremy got when he stood up too fast or did too many push ups.

 

_"You're...stubborn. And I like that to a certain extent. Can appreciate that, even. But this is a side of you that I would rather enjoy seeing in the light of day every once in a while."_

Then it seemed that both of them lost themselves to the act, Michael moaning and babbling and cursing out incomprehensible words with Jeremy's name thrown in sporadically as the Squip grunted and groaned in his ear.

 

Jeremy tried to pay attention and keep his erection at bay at the same time, but he was more than failing. He finally just had to space out and starting counting in groups of three to get his dick to settle back down, but he was pulled back when Michael voice resonated back through the room through the laptop.

 

_" **I love you!** God, I fucking **love** —"_

 

Jeremy watched, shocked, as Michael spasmed and came against his stomach with a broken sound. He faintly heard a curse and the screen stilled, but he was focused on Michael, who looked so utterly blissed out and vulnerable that it made Jeremy's stomach twist and filled the back of his throat with something sickly sweet.

There were a few moments of quiet silence, and then Michael was being dropped to the floor. The impact jolted that wonderfully hazy look out of his eyes, and his eyes turned surprised when he was yanked into a kiss. Jeremy's stomach hurt in a way that simultaneously repulsed him and made him crave more. He didn't know what to do with it.

 

_"I hope you enjoyed that. Because that is the first and last time it will ever happen."_

Michael's eyes widened and his face decided it wanted to be a christmas tree and turn all shades of white, green, and red at the same time. He looked like someone had slapped him.

_"Shit."_

_"There really is something satisfying about seeing you like this. But I'm aware that this was a one time thing. Perhaps I should take a picture then?"_

 

Jeremy watched Michael hastily hide himself with his hoodie and couldn't understand why he felt disappointed. Well, he knew why, he just didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe he was attracted to his best friend.

Jeremy winced.

Right. Ex-best friend.

 

Michael let out a sound similiar to that of a dying animal, and Jeremy could almost feel the supercomputer's smugness exuding from the screen.

_"Don't worry, I won't. Because you're going to leave Jeremy alone now, aren't you, Mikey?"_

Michael looked he was going to be sick, terror and regret written all over his face.

_"Good boy."_

 

Now Jeremy wanted to throw up. The video ended with a thumbnail of the closed closet door.

Jeremy exited out of the video and ended up back at the picture of Michael. He buried his face in his hands. "Ooooh my God. I can't believe this. I can't believe you. I can't believe this. What the fuck? What the _fuck_?"

The Squip ventured closer to put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Why are you so upset? Michael got what he wanted, and now he'll leave you be. The only reason I kept the picture is because I believe its always good to have a failsafe should things go awry. You can delete it if you'd like, but I don't think that would be the best course of action."

"Why would I need it?" Jeremy cried.

The Squip raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious. Blackmail is the most efficient form of threat. If Michael decides that what I gave him wasn't enough, or perhaps deludes himself into thinking that you don't want me in your head like he did previously, this gets sent to the whole school."

Jeremy's blood left his face to pool in his stomach so fast that he felt dizzy. He might've given Michael up to become cool, but he couldn't-- _wouldn't_ \--do that to him. It was cruel and demeaning and Jeremy would never forgive himself.

"No! Don't do that. That's--Don't. Just don't."

"You're missing the bigger picture here, Jeremy." The Squip huffed. "You're too soft when it comes to Michael. It's why I blocked you out in the first place when we entered the closet. You wouldn't have been able to do what was needed yourself, and even if you had been able to, it's likely that you would've started to question my motives as well as your own. I did what was needed to clear an obstacle out of your way on your path to Christine. Don't you want to be with Christine?"

Jeremy shuffled his socked feet sulkily on the bed covers. He bit his lip. "Yes."

_I don't know._

"Well then, there you go." The Squip replied easily.

The topic faded and Jeremy slowly took his mind off of the troubling scenes through his mundane everyday tasks. However when he came back to his laptop later that night, he stared at the picture of Michael for a long time before saving it to his cloud. He couldn't bring himself to delete it.

 

·°·

 

The Squip realized when Michael shoved Jeremy into the closet that the course of action he had to take had three different outcomes. The first one was that Michael would be too cowed by his own actions to come back forward and confront Jeremy again, and it was up with a high probability of 75% chance of success. The second was that Michael would be satisfied with what he had gotten with from Jeremy, but would grow even greedier overtime and come back for more. This had a lower probability of 22% chance of success, and while it wasn't low enough to be impossible, the supercomputer wasn't worried because if that was the case, he could more than gladly handle it. The third and least likely option was that Michael would be a mix of both at first, and then his earlier stubborness would return and he'd be back to trying to stop the Squip with more vigor than ever. This had a lowly 3% chance of success, so again, the computer wasn't worried.

Worry and want were two different things, however.

As a piece of technology created to learn and adapt to new and increasingly challenging situations, the Squip practically lived for the moments when Jeremy was backed into a corner with almost no foreseeable way out. It let him analyze and learn and feel out the unpredictable so that he could become smarter and better at his job.

However he also learned that through syncing with Rich's squip, it seemed that none of the other computers had the level of sentience that he had. He relished in it, and found that he could make himself stronger, gain more control over the things in the physical enviroment, by purposefully and accidentally putting Jeremy in bad situations.

Michael Mell was a bad situation in himself.

To be honest, there was probably an easier way to get Michael away from Jeremy instead of just shutting him out so suddenly and completely. He could've had Jeremy slowly back out of the relationship a step at a time so that Michael would think that they were just growing apart naturally. He could've had Jeremy fake being in an unfortunate situation that required Michael to back off and give him space. He could've made Jeremy tell Michael the truth or perhaps given Jeremy advice on how to make Michael cool enough to hang around again.

But none of those options would've provided much of a challenge. None of those would've given him much of an opportunity to learn. But he couldn't take all the credit, oh no, some of these wonderful challenges couldn't be orchestrated unless they came from Michael himself.

He was so blessedly stubborn and in love with Jeremy that he would do near _anything_ to get him back. It made him a formidable foe, even with Jeremy's consent to the optic nerve blocking. For someone fighting an enemy that they couldn't see, Michael was doing surprisingly well. And even if he was obstructing Jeremy's goal, the Squip enjoyed finding new ways around whatever Michael could come up with.

So even though the probability that Michael would continue to fight after their little exchange in the janitor's closet was extremely low, that didn't mean that the Squip wasn't idly wishing for it. Breaking Michael down was fun, yes, and seeing him completely at the mercy of the supercomputer's borrowed hands gave the holographic man the biggest power trip known to man, but it was that _fight_ , the _fire_ in his eyes, and his _persistence_ that kept the Squip interested.

So yes, showing Jeremy the clip most likely was detrimental to his end goal, because now Jeremy was so confused and frustrated over this sudden attraction to his best friend that he didn't even know if he wanted Christine anymore. But the Squip couldn't bring himself to regret it, because it gave him a chance to learn and correct behaviors and chemical patterns that he wouldn't have been able to change without Michael Mell and his insistent ability to get in his way.

And after the shock of the video and the picture wore down, it was surprisingly easy to convince Jeremy to squip the entire school. However he was able to predict both Christine and Jeremy's sudden repulsion to the idea of the pills, and get around that quite easily by taking it out of both their hands.

When Michael burst in with a war cry to save the day, Jeremy nearly broke down then and there. It was pathetic, and their reunion was sickeningly sweet. 

The Squip was ecstatic.

By taking control of Jeremy's body once more, the Squip was able to fight Michael off for a while, but while Jeremy might've been taller than Michael, it was the shorter that was physically stronger. So the Squip resorted to cheerfully spitting out insults.

"Why're you here, Michael? One round wasn't enough for you?"

That got the teen's face to turn a rather lovely shade of scarlet and let the computer throw him off of Jeremy.

"You know, I predicted that you'd come back to beg for more, but it was low on account of you not seeming that sad and pathetic. Who knew you were this much of a slut, Michael?"

Michael screamed and rushed at him, and he threw a punch towards Jeremy's stomach that the Squip caught almost effortlessly and twisted behind his back. Michael yelped and jerked. He snarled back at the computer. "I'm not a slut! Let go of my friend, you circuit fucker!"

"That's new." The Squip murmured. He grunted when Michael slammed his foot back into Jeremy's leg. It loosened his grip just enough for Michael to scramble away and hop back up into a defensive position. "Did you know I told him?"

Michael faltered for a moment, the supercomputer used it to spring forward and plow Jeremy's fist into his ribcage. Michael cried out as the air rushed out of him, and he tumbled back to the ground.

"Oh yes, Michael, he knows. I let him watch the whole thing. Jeremy knows what you've done, and he knows how you screamed for it--how you moaned and pleaded and begged for him like the deplorable little tart you are. He knows what a pining, pathetic mess you were beforehand, Michael. Do you really think he'll want you after all that?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Michael shrieked. He threw himself back off the ground and tackled him. He pinned Jeremy's arms to the dirty stage floor and brought out a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. "This isn't about me, you moron! I'm doing this for him! Now shut up and drink this!"

The Squip was able to wrestle him off again, but Jeremy regained control of his limbs enough to the Squip from using them, so he had to resort to syncing with Jake. The jock managed to wrestle the bottle away from Michael and pour most of it out, but then Jeremy started to help him and they managed to get the bottle again before an entire flood of people pounced on Michael and slammed him into the ground. But not before he threw the bottle to Jeremy.

Jeremy took a look at Christine, then looked to Michael. His eyes hardened and with Michael's  
screaming encouragements, downed the rest of the bottle in one go.

As the screeches of pain began to echo through the room and the Squip felt himself begin to glitch out of existence, he couldn't help but grin.

"Well played, Mister Mell," He murmured as he watched his hands pixel away. "Well played. You win."

A flash of light and then...

_G **a** M **e** o **V** e **R**..._


End file.
